Furious Five action figures
| Abilities = | Creator(s) = Po | User(s) = Po, children in the Valley of Peace, Lei Lei | Films = Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung Fu Panda 3 | Shorts = Secrets of the Scroll | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Books = Kung Fu Panda Issue 2 | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda | Last appearance = Kung Fu Panda 3 }} The Furious Five action figures are wooden, hand-carved figures of the Furious Five. These were made by Po, who idolized the Five enough to create these himself. It is also seen that some of the children of the Valley of Peace have action figures of the Five similar to Po's. Description Coming soon! History Creation carving the action figures]] The action figures were first created by Po, which he had started on when he was a young cub by carving bamboo into shapes of the Furious Five. However, it is known that the figures are also a commercial product. In Kung Fu Panda When Po finally met the actual Furious Five, he mentioned how they were all bigger than the figures, aside from Mantis whom he commented was about the same size as his figure counterpart. Mantis was less than impressed by this comment. During the end credits, Po was seen creating an action figure of himself, as he now fought alongside the Furious Five. In Kung Fu Panda Issue 2 The action figures appeared near the beginning of "Special Delivery", when Po accidentally knocked them over while cleaning his bedroom. As he carefully placed the figures back on his windowsill, Mr. Ping called up that the delivery rabbit had arrived. Po excitedly rushed (or rather fell) down the stairs to receive his package, but was disappointed to learn that the mail cart had been stolen by a gang of crows. In order to investigate the mysterious thefts as well as find his missing package, Po hid inside another mail cart which was carried by the crows to Mount Penglai. While at Mount Penglai, Po uncovered a plot by Qinchu, the usurper of the city, to find the Key to Mount Penglai in order to isolate the city. With the help of the Former Mount Penglai Official and his young son, Po was able to defeat Qinchu and liberate the citizens. As the former Official thanked Po for his help, his son discovered to his delight Po's missing package; an action figure in Po's likeness. Po was initially excited to finally have completed his collection, but then remembered his old action figures just sitting in his old bedroom. Po ultimately decided to let the Official's son keep the action figure, much to the child's joy. In Legends of Awesomeness It is revealed that the action figures are popular in the Valley of Peace. Additionally, figures of Po and Shifu are added to the collection. In the episode "My Favorite Yao", it is revealed that Shifu has action figures of himself and the box Yao is in and plays with them on occasion. Shifu was mortified when Po one day caught him in the act. In Kung Fu Panda 2 The action figures reappeared in the second movie when Mr. Ping packed Po a backpack full of items, which he thought Po would need for his journey to Gongmen City; this included the action figures. Po appeared slightly embarrassed, as the Furious Five were watching, and Monkey additionally laughing at the scene. After denying they were his and seeing the others were gone, Po told Mr. Ping that he scratched the Tigress figure. Later on, the figures played a large part in infiltrating the Tower of the Sacred Flame in Gongmen City. After Po and the Five are captured, Mantis was supposedly placed in a cage by Po. When Mantis extinguished the fuse to Shen's cannon and knocked out Boss Wolf, it was then revealed that the "Mantis" inside the cage was really Po's action figure of Mantis, which somehow broke. In Secrets of the Scroll When Po is urged by Ping, to sign for his own personal stuffs being given away to noodle shop customers, he is outraged to find his most treasured action figures has also been gone. After he found a rabbit kid practicing kung fu while playing with them, he decided to not claim them. At the same time, the Furious Five came to ask if he has found his treasured figures, Po just says the figures went to the right place, while he has the real Furious Five. In Kung Fu Panda 3 The Tigress figure was packed by Mr. Ping, along with himself, in Po's package on the trip to Panda Village. After Po arrived, a panda girl called Lei Lei asked Po to give the figure to her. Lei Lei was delighted to see the real Tigress afterwards, and developed a friendship with her. Trivia * Po has two sets of these action figures: one for display, and one to play with. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References de:Actionfiguren der Furiosen Fünf Category:Objects